


Five Breakfasts Benton Fraser has had (and one he's about to get)

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for both ds_snippets and fan_flashworks</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Breakfasts Benton Fraser has had (and one he's about to get)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for both ds_snippets and fan_flashworks

1\. Oatmeal. Piping hot, butter melting into it and just the right amount of maple syrup, making it sweet and creamy and wonderful. It's Benton's favorite breakfast in the whole wide world, partly because it's his father's favorite. When Benton wakes up and smells oatmeal cooking, he knows his father is home. 

2\. Toast and eggs. The egg is hard-boiled, the bread thick-sliced and crusty. There's butter, but just a little. _Moderation in all things, Benton,_ his grandmother says. He washes it down with milk that isn’t as sweet as he got at home. But he doesn’t complain.

3\. Pemmican and (recently ice) water. He's been on the hunt for four days now, which means he's 48 hours overdue. But he's nearly caught up to his quarry. That’s the important thing.

4\. Fruit salad. It's a silly indulgence, but he couldn't resist the lure of the produce aisle in the little grocery near his apartment. So many choices... he ended up buying a little of everything and mixes them together, sneaking bites of strawberry or melon as he dices. It doesn't stop him from missing home, but it lessens the sting of his exile.

5\. Cold pizza and coffee. Ray jokes that the pineapple makes it a breakfast pizza. Benton raises an eyebrow in response, which makes Ray chuckle. Benton pretends he doesn't notice how the sound warms him more than the breakroom coffee.

+1 Benton stretches, eyes closed, smiling. He smells coffee brewing and hears humming, the sound of bacon popping as it fries, the ding of the toaster. He should probably get up and help, but Ray had been careful not to wake him, so he stays in bed. If he plays his cards right… well, he knows Ray is fine with leftovers for breakfast.


End file.
